No dejaré de amarte
by MichelleCrissColfer
Summary: One-Shot Luego de verdades no contadas, silencios incómodos, todo vuelve a su lugar cuando el amor es mucho más poderoso que los errores humanos


**Después de ver por 56253232 vez el capitulo All or nothing, me decidí en crear este pequeño one-shot  
es mi primer fic así que sean bueno :$ y obviamente acepto criticas y comentarios acerca de el :)  
Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Ryan y su equipo  
Así que disfruten :3**

* * *

Sentí que el mundo se me venia abajo, ¿porqué a mi?, cuando creí encontrar lo único bueno en mi vida, lo único que me hacia feliz, y ahora estaba destrozandome el corazón, me había engañado, creí que nuestro amor era más fuerte que la distancia, pero me doy cuenta que no. Necesito salir de aquí, necesito pensar, necesito aclarar mi mente antes de hablar con él.

Esto debe ser un sueño, mas bien una pesadilla. ¿Porqué todo lo malo me sucede a mí?, la muerte de mi madre, a casi perdida de mi padre, el acoso en la escuela y ahora esto, no puedo creerlo, mejor dicho, no quiero creerlo.

Salgo corriendo de donde estábamos , necesito procesar lo que me ha dicho "_estuve con alguien", esas palabras siguen retumbando en mi cabeza. Corrí hasta no poder más, llegue a una parte muy escondida del parque, no quiero hablar, no aún, solo necesitaba pensar y llorar, llorar hasta no poder más, descargarme con la vida que me toco; me pregunto ¿será el karma? ¿ la vida me está castigando por ser gay?, esos pensamientos me hacen llorar aun más fuerte._

_A lo lejos escucho unos gritos con mi nombre, él me esta buscando, pero yo no quiero verlo. Los ritos se volvían más fuertes a medida que se va acercando a mi, tomé un bocado de oxigeno y salí de donde estaba, su respiración está agitada al igual que la mía, se notaba que había estado llorando, al igual que yo . Me acerque a él, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, él hablo antes._

_-Por favor Kurt, necesitamos hablar- dijo él con un toque de nerviosismo y preocupación_

_-Ahora no quiero hablar Blaine- dije, unas lagrimas estaban a punto de salir -Necesito pensar antes de hablar contigo- _

_Me di la vuelta con la intención de salir de ahí, su presencia me estaba afectando, pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso, su mano tomó mi brazo y me obligo a darme vuelta, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, así que mantuve la mirada en el suelo._

_-Antes de que te vayas, quiero asegurarte de que te amo y aunque haya cometido un error- dijo soltándome el brazo- un enorme error, quiero que sepas que te amaré hasta el final de mis días - su voz se quebró_

_Mi llanto volvió, mi mente estaba muy confundida, pero antes de todo necesitaba pensar._

_-Por favor- dije y mi voz se quebró- necesito pensar. Ahora … solo vete, por favor vete-_

_Corrí hasta mi departamento, entré a mi habitación y me largue a llorar, de nuevo, hasta quedarme profundamente dormido._

* * *

_Un año, un año exactamente desde el día en que terminamos. Un año lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, un año lleno de llamadas , mensajes y regalos de "lo siento" y "te amo", un año de reflexionar._

_Hoy Blaine viene a vivir a New York, entró a la misma universidad que yo. Había hablado con él hace algunos meses, diciendo que lo extrañaba y que lo amaba, pero aún no lo perdonaba, no me sentía listo. Le había dicho que todavía era mi mejor amigo y que podía confiar en mi, pero solo como amigos._

_Intente salir con otra persona, era un buen chico, pero no era Blaine, no me hacía sentir lo que siento cuando estoy con Blaine, no sentía la confianza que sentía con Blaine, él simplemente no era Blaine. Aún sigo amando a Blaine y estaba listo para perdonarle, así que le dije que nos encontráramos en el mismo parque de hace un año , necesitaba decirle que lo amaba y que no importaba lo que había hecho, seguía amándolo._

_Estaba muy nervioso, había llamado a Blaine hace poco y me dijo que estaría en 15 minutos aquí. Ya estaba esperándolo, estaba muy ansioso por verlo, respire varias veces para calmarme ; estaba sentado en una banca del parque, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, respiraba lentamente para calmarme y pensar en lo que le iba a decir cuando lo viera, repasaba una y otra vez las palabras que le diría, para no ponerme más nervioso de lo que estaba._

_Sentí a alguien mirarme, levante la cabeza y abrí los ojos , y ahí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre, llevaba un ramos de flores rojas y amarillas iguales a las que le de hace unos años en las escaleras del instituto._

_Y ahí estaba él sonriendo esperanzado, y ahí estaba yo intentando recordar las palabras que tenía en mente para decirle, pero no recordaba nada, opte por pararme para poder verlo mejor._

_-Hola- dijo y me entrego el ramo de flores, las vi unos segundos antes de volver mi mirada a sus ojos , reaccione por impulso y lo abrace, por un momento el moreno estaba sorprendido, pero luego de unos segundos me devolvió el abrazo. Estuvimos así unos minutos más hasta que rompí el silencio_

_- Te perdono-le dije en apenas un susurro_

_- ¿De verdad?- pregunto esperanzado_

_Asentí lo besé, un beso corto, pero bastaba para demostrarle mis sentimientos._

_- Te amo tanto como para estar separado de ti-le dije mientras juntábamos nuestras frentes_

_- También te amo Kurt-me beso nuevamente- ¿Eso significa que estamos juntos de nuevo?-_

_-Si - y lo volví a besar - no te dejaré ir nunca más- dije con una pequeña sonrisa_

_Estuvimos abrazados un poco más hasta que Blaine se separo y tomó mis manos _

_-No quiero sepárame nunca más de ti, quiero estar para siempre contigo- dijo, soltó mis manos y metió la suya en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- Compré esto un poco antes de venir aquí, era mi ultima oportunidad para que me perdonaras- en eso se arrodilla frente a mi, lleve mi mano a mi boca, ocultando mi cara de sorpresa- No quiero perderte nunca más, quiero que seas mío para siempre- abrió la cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo de plata, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir al igual que hace un año, pero estas eran de felicidad- Kurt ¿te casarías conmigo?- _

_Asentí frenéticamente aún con la mano en mi boca. Blaine tomo mi mano libre y suavemente deslizo el anillo por mi dedo anular, lo contemple unos segundos antes de tirarme encima de ahora mi prometido y besarlo apasionadamente._

_- Te amo, te amo, te amo mucho Blaine- le dije sin poder todavía creer lo que acababa de pasar _

_-También te amo Kurt, prometo amarte para siempre- dijo mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos _

_Sallamos la promesa de amarnos eternamente con un beso, un beso que nunca podré olvidar. En este momento lo que más agradezco es la vida que me toco, al final pude tener el final feliz con el hombre que amo._

_-Fin-_

* * *

Algún reviews? :)


End file.
